gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Rebirth
__NOEDITSECTION__ House of Rebirth is an Alliance designed specifically for members to help each other Serial Reincarnate as their prime goal, where 'Serial Reincarnate' means you will be Reincarnating more than necessary to just get the House Fealty Buildings unlocked. A Serial Reincarnator is someone who wants to develop their character and accrue a large number of Permanent Points spread over the Houses. They will definitely be looking forward to the longer term end game and thinking in terms of 100's of Incarnations. Note - 'This means it is not the best place for new players to start. Having said that, if you are fairly certain after you have reincarnated a few times that you will want to Serial Reincarnate then you will be welcome! Within the House of Rebirth there will be limited Alliance vs Alliance participation. We are all free to use our Sworn Swords to PtP (Mainly Barter), help each other with Boss Quests, gain Seals, have Alliance Challenges and Adventure. This link to the Reincarnation page gives you a bit more information if you are not sure what it involves. 'Benefits *Become stronger together *Focused on Reincarnation means everyone is there for the same goal *House of Rebirth Forum with info and help to support reincarnators *A great group of people who really do help each other * We even have the House of Rebirth Singles Bar so you can find true love, or at least regular Bacon ... 'Expectations' *Help each other with Barters for silver and the PtP wins to get the Obsidian Dagger *Help each other with Boss Quests to speed them along and level up faster *Help each other with PtP to gain Seals *Help each other with shared ideas and strategy *Limited AvA and no starting wars with other alliances - but if others attack us, and diplomacy fails, then we will make a stand and retaliate Alliance Spotlight :House of Rebirth May 27, 2015 'Leadership' ;Founder :Lord Dirk Brightblade ;Leader : Lord Nyt Wysp ; Officers :Lady Valar Dohaeris : Lord Dorian Stromgarde (currently acting as interim leader) : Lady Vance : Lord Dimitrios Starkold : Lord Lenn Thorne 'How to Join' As the House of Rebirth is becoming more successful, we have established a 150 member limit and will not just accept people without asking some questions about your longer term goals. Please don't take this the wrong way but we are definitely a place for active Serial Reincarnators and would rather people only ask to join if you are serious about Serial Reincarnating. To join the House of Rebirth Forum and ask to be in the Alliance you can visit with the following link and register on the site. This sends a request to the Officers and whoever is online first will speak with you. Currently Officers can accept people to the Forum but to get in to the Alliance itself you will be asked questions before the Leader sends out the Invitation to join. http://beforethishour.freeforums.net/ If you would like to talk to us by Facebook, here are our links so you can send a friend request. Nyt Wysp https://www.facebook.com/william.connor.9231 Valar Dohaeris https://www.facebook.com/100008370246976 ---- Alternatively, you can send a Friend Request in the game to one of us and send a Raven asking to join the Alliance. Please note that Ravens are notoriously unreliable and have been known to go missing and sometimes we have not got messages people have sent us. You can find us on the following links: ;Lord Nyt Wysp :http://gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/play/friend_request/3019338 Lady Valar Dohaeris :http://gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/play/friend_request/3890491 Lord Dorian Stromgarde : http://gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/play/friend_request/624696 Lady Vance : gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/play/friend_request/3959034 Lord Dimitrios Starkold : gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/play/friend_request/2915353 Lord Lenn Thorne : gota-www.disruptorbeam.com/play/friend_request/3763816 ; Category:Alliances Category:No Fealty Alliances Category:Top 100 Alliances